<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434627">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Between Seasons/Series, Cabins, Cold Weather, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forests, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Pre-Chimera Ant Arc, Safe Haven, Short One Shot, Walks In The Woods, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “We can stop here, rest for a while.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banana Kavaro/Spinner Clow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, when did it get so friggin' cold? It's like zero degrees out here!" Spinner asked, her voice agitated and hoarse from a long day of woods exploration. Spinner was a Hunter; she was used to bad weather and roughing it in poor conditions with the other amateur Hunters. But she was still human, and she wasn't invincible to the cold.</p><p>The forest seemed endless, and the path they strode was farther than they initially thought. Walking close to Spinner, Banana tugged her quilted shawl around the other woman's shoulders down, and then wrapped her own tighter around herself. "I know. We're not far from the shelter we built in case of this scenario, and we're not far from the others." She wrapped her hand around Spinner's, tugging her close.</p><p>They soon approached the small wooden cabin. Spinner remembered that there was firewood and kindling inside. "There it is! We can stop here, rest for a while, and then we'll meet up with the others later."</p><p>Banana and Spinner both hobbled into the cabin, closing the door behind them, relieved, shivering and exhausted.</p><p>"Phew, that was too close. Any longer, and we would have been goners for sure!"</p><p>"Banana, I'll make the fire, while you rest."</p><p>"No, Spinner, I can do it. I don't mind at all." Banana replied, waving her hands, but Spinner placed a hand on the pink-haired woman's.</p><p>"It's okay. You found the cabin, so I might as well return the favor."</p><p>With that said, Banana tugged her cloak over her shoulders and rested on the couch in the middle of the cabin, settling in, watching Spinner gather the kindling into the fireplace.</p><p>"Thank you, Spinner, you're too good to me."</p><p>Spinner smiled, nodding at Banana's direction, and then began to work on the fire. "No problem. The cold will pass us soon, and before you know it, we'll meet up with the others in the city."</p><p>Banana smiled back, and then murmured, "You're right, and again, thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>